Ornn/History
Patch History ** Being during the march. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V8.1 * ** Brittle proc no longer apply its effect if the attack that would apply it is blocked. ;V7.24 * ** Target's maximum health ratio reduced to % of the target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V7.22 November 12th Hotfix * ** Charge base damage increased to from . ** Shockwave base damage increased to from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 68 from . ** Base armor increased to 33 from . ;V7.20 * ** Target's health ratio changed to % of target's maximum health}} from % of target's current health}}. * ** Terrain collision range increased to 150 additional range from 100. * ** Headbutting the giant ram having a -second cast time. ;V7.19 * General ** Recommended items have been adjusted. * Stats ** Base mana increased to 340 from 300. * ** Mini-shop UI now prioritizes health regeneration over attack damage when choosing which items to display. * ** Mana cost reduced to 55 at all ranks from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 60. ;V7.18 * General ** Twisted Treeline starting recommended items are no longer more than starting gold. * ** Masterwork upgrades now become available once Ornn reaches level 13. ** Fixed the bug where you couldn't move the camera clicking on the minimap while forging. ** , upgraded from . * ** Fixed a big where it didn't destroy , merely made it invisible. * ** Maximum speed increased to 1200 from 1050. ;V7.17 September 1st Hotfix * ** Mini-shop UI now correctly updates when you purchase items. * ** Pillar spawn delay reduced to seconds from . ** Pillar now displaces champions who are standing on top of it when it spawns. ** Now attempts to spawn its pillar outside of a wall if it is slightly in a wall, otherwise it destroys itself. * ** Range increased to 550 from 500. ** Width increased by 50. Unknown current value. ** Self-slow reduced to 50% from 65%. This increases how far he walks during the effect. * ** Displacing enemies he passes through. This did not apply any form of interrupt. ;V7.17 August 25th Hotfix * Stats ** Health growth increased to 90 from 85. ** Base health regeneration increased to 9 from . ** Health regeneration growth increased to from . ** Attack speed growth increased to 2% from %. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V7.17 August 24th Hotfix * ** Mitigated a lag issue caused by Ornn's mini-shop UI updating after he purchased an item outside his base. Until 7.18, the UI will only show basic items and won't update as Ornn makes purchases. ** This also solves an issue where the mini-shop UI told Ornn to buy things way too expensive for him to afford. ;V7.17 Added * ** Ornn can purchase non-consumable items from anywhere on the field by forging them himself, and is also presented a Forge Menu with his recommended items to select to be forged. Forging takes 4 seconds and the process is interrupted if Ornn enters combat, disabling Living Forge for 4 seconds. ** Additionally, Ornn and each of his teammates can purchase upgrades. Each player may only have one upgrade at a time. *** }} - *** }} - , , , , , and . *** }} - and . ** final flame and apply Brittle to enemies for 6 seconds. Ornn's next basic attack against a Brittle enemy briefly . ** The next immobilizing effect against a Brittle target consumes the mark, dealing of target's maximum health}} as bonus magic damage and lasting 30% longer. * ** Ornn slams his hammer into the ground, sending a fissure in the target direction that stops early if an enemy champion is hit, dealing physical damage and enemies hit by % for 2 seconds. ** After a -second delay, an impassable magma pillar erupts at maximum range for 4 seconds. ** 800 ** ** seconds * ** Ornn shields himself for for seconds and marches unstoppably in the target direction over the next seconds. ** Over the march he belches fire over a cone in front of him, dealing magic damage every seconds to enemies hit, up to a maximum of % of target's current health}} (with a minimum of damage). The final bout of flame will apply Brittle. ** 500 ** ** seconds * ** Ornn charges forward, dealing physical damage to enemies he passes through, stopping upon colliding with terrain. ** Upon collision creates a shockwave that deals physical damage and enemies within for 1 second. Searing Charge can damage enemies twice. ** Magma pillars and terrain created by enemy champions caught in the shockwave are destroyed. ** 800 ** 350 ** 60 ** seconds * ** Ornn summons an elemental at maximum range in the target direction that stampedes toward him, dealing magic damage and enemies hit by 40% for 2 seconds. ** While stampeding, Ornn can re-activate Call of the Forge God. ** Ornn dashes forward in the target direction. If Ornn collides with the elemental, he headbutts it, sending it stampeding again in the new direction and empowering it to enemies hit. Call of the Forge God can damage enemies twice. ** 2500 ** 100 ** seconds }} Category:Ornn Category:Champion history